Jung Family: Appa and His Two Son's
by pandagame
Summary: Hanya sedikit upaya Taekwoon supaya akrab dengan kedua anaknya. "GAMAO!" / "Usaisomahaa aiwifafou" / "Tadi kamu menyalahkan jarak umur, kamu udah punya gebetan ya?" VIXX FF [LEON, RAKEN!HINT, HYUK]


Appa and his two son's

VIXX Member

YAOI, bahasa acak-acakan, OOC, typo

Cast milik Tuhan YME, ortu dan agensi. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka

.

.

.

"Kalau begitu eomma pergi dulu~"

Seorang namja kecil enggan melepaskan pelukannya. "Anniya, Hyukkie mau ikut.." kata si namja kecil setengah merengek. Seorang namja di sebelahnya melirik sinis. "Manja!"

Namja yang memeluk sang eomma merengut. "Wonshik hyung diem aja deh!" katanya yang membuat Wonshik memutar bola matanya. "Hyuk-ah, eomma akan pulang sore nanti, kamu sama appa dan hyung ya," bujuk sang eomma yang membuat Hyuk makin merengek. "GAMAO!"

Sang eomma menatap suaminya dengan tatapan memelas. "Eoteokhe?" tanyanya sambil meringis. Taekwoon – sang suami- menatap istrinya datar. "Sanghyuk perlu belajar berpisah denganmu, lebih kau pergi sekarang Hakyeon-ah," katanya tegas. Hyuk makin mengencangkan pelukannya pada kaki Hakyeon. "Andwae~ Eomma.."

Ukh, hati Hakyeon jadi terenyuh.

"Hyuk-ah, kalau mau tinggal bareng appa dan Wonshik hyung, entar kita ke taman bermain bareng deh," bujuk Hakyeon. Hyuk menatap Hakyeon dengan tatapan berbinar. "Jinjjayo, eomma?" tanya Hyuk dengan mata yang diusahakan membesar tapi sayangnya tidak bisa. Hakyeon nyaris berteriak melihat keimutan yang terpancar dari si bungsu. "Ne, ne. Makanya, Hyuk di sini jangan nakal ya," kata Hakyeon sambil mencubit pipi Hyuk dengan senyum keibuan. "NE!"

Appa and his two son's

Keluarga Jung termasuk keluarga menengah. Sang kepala keluarga, Jung Taekwoon adalah aktor drama musikal sementara sang pendamping, Cha Hakyeon adalah seorang penari. Mereka bertemu di sebuah drama musikal dan menjadi akrab karena harus bekerja sama. Sebenarnya sih, Hakyeon yang memulai pdkt dan Taekwoon lama-kelamaan luluh. Mereka sempat berpacaran 4 tahun sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menikah.

Pernihakah kedua sejoli ini makin lengkap dengan kedua anak yang sejak dini mulai menyukai dunia seni, Jung Wonshik dan Jung Sanghyuk. Si sulung mulai menyukai hip-hop dan sayangnya lafal bahasa Inggris-nya sangat hancur. Contohnya saja..

"Eomma! Aku bisa rap lho!"

"Jinjjayo? Coba kamu nge-rap"

"Usaisomahaa aiwifafou"

"Hah?!"

Setelah ditatap berjamaah oleh Taekwoon dan Hakyeon, ternyata Wonshik ngomong, 'you shoot right through my heart, I will fall for you'. Lah dikira si Wonshik lagi keranjingan uvuvwe bla bla itu.

Si bungsu.. Gak ada apa-apa sih, cuma ya dia lagi suka melamun aja. Kan aneh yang biasanya cerewet -nomor 3 di keluarga- diem gitu, kayak mengingat apa dia sudah melakukan banyak dosa atau belum.

Kedua anak ini akrabnya sama sang eomma, dan lama-kelamaan mereka terlalu bergantung pada Hakyeon. Karena itu, Taekwoon memanfaatkan Hakyeon yang harus melatih dance hari ini supaya lebih akrab dengan kedua anaknya. Lagipula Taekwoon yakin ada satu-dua perkara yang tak bisa kedua anaknya ceritakan pada Hakyeon

"Ih, Wonshik hyung! Gantian, Hyukkie mau nonton Naruto"

"Apaan sih? Anak kecil bukannya belajar sana, hyung mau nonton One Piece"

Sejak kapan Wonshik suka One Piece?

"Gak mau, pokoknya Hyukkie mau nonton!" kata Hyuk sambil merebut remot tv dari tangan Wonshik. Si sulung melotot tak senang. "Eh, sini balikin!" kata Wonshik garang. Kalau hape-nya gak di-charge dia pasti gak usah rebutan remot kayak gini.

"Aku mau nonton!"

"Hyukkie juga!"

"Aku!"

"Hyukkie!"

"AKU!"

"HYUKKIE!"

Wah, mulai teriak-teriakan. Taekwoon yang sedang melihat kertas partitur buat dramanya menatap datar. Dia gak kayak Hakyeon yang bakal heboh memisahkan kedua anak itu, biarin aja mereka berantem. Gak bakal pukul-pukulan juga.

Kruyukkk

"Appa~ Lapar"

Cuma pas lapar aja mereka kayak anak baik dan kompak, Taekwoon menghela nafas. "Kalian tunggu di ruang makan ya"

"Ne~"

Appa and his two son's

"Masakan appa emang yang paling enak!" puji Hyuk dengan kedua jempol diangkat ke arah sang appa sementara Wonshik mengangguk. "Ne! Appa harusnya jadi chef aja." Dipuji gini Taekwoon jadi senang. "Kalian mau nambah lagi kan? Sini appa kasih lagi," kata Taekwoon yang tumben peka dengan kode anak-anaknya. "Hehe~"

Makan siang kali ini adalah kepiting mentega, bibimbap dan ayam goreng. Hyuk dan Wonshik langsung berebutan begitu melihat makanan yang menggoda, kalau bukan Taekwoon yang bagiin mereka pasti ribut lagi. Selayaknya makanan namja(?) porsi yang dihidangkan adalah 7 orang, kenyang kenyang dah tu.

Wonshik yang tadinya makan dengan kecepatan penuh mulai mengunyah perlahan, Taekwoon yang melihatnya heran sendiri. "Waeyo, Wonshik-ah?" tanya Taekwoon perhatian. Wonshik memandang Taekwoon dengan dahi berkerut dan bertanya dengan nada pelan, "appa bukannya alergi kepiting?"

Krik. Krik. Krik.

"APPA KOK MAKAN KEPITING? KALAU APPA COLLAPS KAN HYUKKIE SAMA WONSHIK HYUNG GAK BISA NGANGKAT APPA!" kata Hyuk heboh, semenit tadi mirip Hakyeon dalam hal berteriak. Wonshik memasang wajah serius dan mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan si bungsu. "Appa harusnya masak ramyun aja, atau apa gitu. Jangan kepiting."

Taekwoon menatap kedua anaknya haru dan sweetdrop, haru karena diperhatikan dan sweetdrop.. karena yang mau makan kepiting adalah mereka sendiri. "Kalian lupa sama keinginan kalian minggu lalu?"

Flashback:

 _"Eomma, Hyukki pengen deh makan kepiting. Kayaknya enak," kata Hyuk yang ikut-ikutan menonton acara memasak yang ditayangkan di TV. Hakyeon yang sedang menatap TV dengan cermat menatap Hyuk kaget. "E.. Eh? Hyukkie mau?" tanya Hakyeon cemas-cemas harap. Hyuk mengangguk semangat. "Ne!"_

 _Wonshik yang lagi main hape tiba-tiba menyahut dari kamarnya, "aku juga mau, eomma! Masa kita gak pernah makan seafood gitu sih!" Hyuk yang mendengarnya langsung sensi. "Ih, apaan sih Wonshik hyung? Ikut-ikutan!" kata Hyuk dengan nada khas anak kecil. "Hyung mau kok, gak ada urusannya sama kamu!" balas Wonshik tajam. Karena ada kemungkinan bakal berantem, Hakyeon harus mengambil tindakan! "Gak ada teriak-teriakan! Kalau Wonshik mau ngomong, sini ke ruang tamu! Hyuk juga jangan ngejawab hyung-mu!"_

 _"Ne~"_

 _Cklek_

 _"Na.."_

 _"Ah, sudah pulang Taekwoon-ah?" tanya Hakyeon langsung menyerobot salam Taekwoon. "Setidaknya, biarkan aku mengucapkan salam, " katanya sambil menghela nafas. Hakyeon tertawa sambil memeluk Taekwoon manja. "Bogoshipo~" katanya sambil ber-agyeo yang membuat Taekwoon tak tahan mengecup kening sang istri. "Nado, Hakyeonie"_

 _"EHEM!"_

 _Taekwoon agaknya merutuki si bungsu yang menatapnya kesal. "Appa, Appa, Appa!" kata Hyuk mulai sok imut, tapi emang dasar Taekwoon sayang banget sama Hyuk jadi doi berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Hyuk. "Waeyo?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum. Hakyeon yang melihatnya jadi teringat akan impian lamanya -menjadi anak kecil supaya Taekwoon tersenyum terus sama dia-. "Hyukkie, mau makan kepiting! Wonshik hyung juga," lapor Hyuk dengan menggebu-gebu. Hakyeon melirik khawatir, terakhir kali Takewoon makan kepiting dia alergi dan gak masuk teater 3 hari. "Oke," jawab Taekwoon lancar yang membuat Hakyeon membeo dan Hyuk tersenyum lebar. "Yey!"_

 _Wonshik yang keluar kamarnya mendengar itu semua dan tersenyum -sok- manis. "Gomawo appa!" ucapnya bersamaan dengan Hyuk. Hakyeon menatap khawatir suaminya yang dibalas tatapan pengertian Taekwoon._

Flashback end~

Hyuk dan Wonshik diem, mau gimana lagi mereka khilaf dan lupa sang appa ada alergi. "Tapi! Appa gak boleh makan ini, besok kan appa ada pentas," kata Wonshik kembali ke topik. Hyuk juga mulai mengambil kepiting di piring Taekwoon ke piringnya. "Kalau gitu, kepiting appa buat Hyuk! Appa makan bibimbap sama ramyun aja."

Taekwoon yakin, Hyuk sama Wonshik punya sedikit rasa gak mau berbagi kepiting yang enak itu. "Kalian abisin kepitingnya kalau begitu, nanti apa makan ramyun gak ada yang minta ya," kata Taekwoon lalu makan dengan kecepatan penuh. Hyuk dan Wonshik cemberut.

"Ish!"

Appa and his two son's

Jung Wonshik sedang memainkan hape-nya sambil berdecak. Dia tidak terlalu suka melihat update dari sang gebetan, fotonya dengan sang sahabat terlalu dekat dan membjat Wonshik.. iri setengah mati. Ayolah, dia aja setengah mati di-notis senpai.

Setelah makan siang yang agak heboh itu, Wonshik langsung masuk ke kamar, Taekwoon beresin piring dan Hyuk tidur siang -disuruh, kalau enggak mah dia lagi main PS-. Wonshik memgang hape-nya dengan tatapan nelangsa. Masa dia, namja terpopuler di SMP setempat susah banget deketin gebetan yang udah SMA.

Udah SMA.

Udah SMA.

U..

"PERSETAN SAMA JARAK UMUR!" teriak Wonshik kuat yang membuat pintu kamarnya dibuka.

Cklek.

"JUNG WONSHIK!"

Wonshik menatap sang appa dengan tatapan memelas. "Berdiri di dinding, sekarang!"

Wonshik tanpa banyak bacot langsung melaksanakan perintah sang appa. Dia mengkeret tatkala Taekwoon menatapnya dengan tajam. "Kamu tahu apa yang kamu lakukan tadi salah?" tanya Taekwoon yang membuat Wonshik menelam ludah kecut. "Ne.." jawabnya berusaha memberanikan diri menatap mata Taekwoon. "Mianhae appa, aku gak akan ulangin lagi," sambung Wonshik bersungguh-sungguh. Teror dari tatapan mata itu berakhir setelah Taekwoon mengangguk. "Kata kasar tidak boleh digunakan, mengerti Wonshik-ah?"

"Ne, appa," kata Wonshik mengiyakan. Wonshik padahal yakin kata 'persetan' gak kasar, tapi dia gak mau mati. Dia belom jadian sama gebetannya!

"Tadi kamu menyalahkan jarak umur, kamu udah punya gebetan ya?"

Aneh banget Taekwoon, tumben nanya begini. Wonshik menatap Taekwoon dengan tatapan penuh harap. Oh iya, dia kan mau nanya.. "Appa, gimana cara appa nembak eomma?"

Taekwoon menyernyit. Ternyata benar Wonshik mulai puber, cepat juga. "Jaman appa sama kamu kan pasti beda, Wonshik," jawab Taekwoon kalem. Binar di mata Wonshik meredup seketika. "Yah.."

Terdapat keheningan tak mengenakkan yang kemudian dipecahkan oleh Wonshik. "Appa, aku mau curhat!"

.

Pertama kali Wonshik bertemu sang gebetan adalah saat dia salah target uat dikerjain. Jadi, sekolah Wonshik itu ada tingkat SD, SMP dan SMA dan Wonshik sebagai anak yang lumayan bandel emang mau ngerjain adek kelas 7-nya. Tapi bodohnya, dia masuk ke kelas 11 yang sebenernya udah sepi tapi masih ada orang di dalamnya.

Rencana awal Wonshik adalah menaruh sepucuk surat berantai yang katanya lagi heboh. Yang menerima surat itu bakal mengalami petaka, korbannya sih baru seorang seongsenim. Tapi Wonshik gak percaya sama begituan, lagian kan Kim seongsenim kecelakaan karena dia nyebrang gak nengok kanan-kiri dulu.

Wonshik menyelipkan surat itu lewat pintu dengan aman, terus dia udah nyiapin baskom berisi air di atas pintu. Jadi pas pintu kebuka otomatis orangnya bakal basah -jangan tanya kenapa Wonshik bisa naruh baskom di situ-. Wonshik udah sembunyi di salah satu ruangan dan mulai ngakak-ngikik membayangkan hal seru yang akan terjadi, ketika sebuah suara menggelegar membuatnya tertarik.

"YA! YA! YA! SURAT APAAN INI?

"Eh? Bukannya itu surat yang lagi terkenal di SMP?"

"Surat apa, Jin-ah?"

"Itu lho, yang nerima bakal kecelakaan. Kata Hoseok sih gitu"

"Dipikir anak SMA takut, kali ya"

Kemudia terdengar suara tawa renyah dari dalam kelas tersebut. Wonshik yang mulai merasa janggal mulai keringat dingin. Dia pun menengadah untuk melihat kelas mana yang tadi dia kerjai.

Maigat, kelas XI-2

"Pulang yuk. Udah jam segini. Tugasnya kita lanjut di rumahmu sana"

"Ei.. Bilang saja kau mau numpang makan, Jaehwan-ah"

"Hehe, Kim Seokjin memang sahabatku yang paling pengertian!"

"Hah.. da.."

BRUSS

"AKHHHH! SIAPA YANG MENARUH BASKOM DI SINI!"

"AIGOO, JAEHWAN-AH!"

Wonshik lari sekencang mungkin, sebodo amat sama sunbae-nya yang mulai heboh.

.

Taekwoon menatap datar Wonshik. Ini anak jahil-nya nurun dari siapa coba? "Kamu ngerjain orang dan pergi tanpa nolongin mereka? Bagus, Jung Wonshik. Kalau appa dengar kamu dapat surat panggilan sekali aja, katakan selamat tinggal pada uang jajanmu," kata Taekwoon tegas. Wonshik yang mulai sadar mengumbar aib-nya sendiri mulai menatap Taekwoon memelas. "Gak akan kuulangi appa! Aku janji!" kata Wonshik dengan tanda peace. Taekwoon masih menatap Wonshik tajam sebelum mengangguk. "Yaudah, terus kamu mulai suka sejak saat itu?"

Wonshik yang sadar atmosfer udah enakan menggeleng. "Sebenarnya, sejak saat itu aku nyari kesempatan mau minta maaf sama Jaehwan sunbae. Aku tanya-tanya ke beberapa sunbae kenalanku, aku tahu nomornya -jaga-jaga kalau aku gak berani ngomong langsung- terus aku juga sempat nyuri pandang ke dia. Terus pas dia lagi nyanyi buat acara akhir tahun aku sadar, Jaehwan sunbae keren banget!" kata Wonshik seolah sedang membicarakan idola-nya. Taekwoon menyernyit. "Kamu suka karena hal itu?" tanyanya yang menuai anggukan Wonshik.

"Itu awalnya appa, sejak saat itu aku terus merhatiin dia. Jaehwan sunbae ramah dan pemaaf banget! Bahkan ketika aku minta maaf soal itu, dia cuma senyum dan bilang 'gwaenchana, anak seumuran kamu pasti lagi jahil-jahilnya kan' terus dia ketawa. Jaehwan sunbae juga suka aegyo, walau begitu dia sangat tampan dan bareng Jin sunbae dijuluki 'pangerannya anak SMA'," lanjut Wonshik dengan tatapan mengawang. "Kamu itu kagum atau suka? Hal itu susah dibedakan, Wonshik," tanya Taekwoon berusaha meluruskan pandangan sang anak. Bukan apa-apa, tapi gay itu dipandang miring dan Taekwoon gak mau Wonshik salah langkah. Cukup dia dan Hakyeon aja yang sering dilirik sinis.

Wonshik menatap Taekwoon tajam. "Anniyo! Aku suka Jaehwan sunbae! Senyumnya, sifatnya, semuanya!" kata Wonshik mulai ngotot. Taekwoon sadar sikap ngotot Hakyeon menurun sempurna pada Wonshik. "Terus, apa yang akan kamu lakukan sekarang? Kamu ragu mau nembak dia?" tebak Taekwoon yang diangguki Wonshik lemah. "Jaehwan sunbae dikelilingi namja dan yeoja yang lebih dari aku, bahkan banyak bilang Jaehwan sunbae cocok sama Jin sunbae, sama-sama cakep. Padahal kan aku juga cakep!" Sifat narsisnya juga pasti dari Hakyeon. "Appa, aku takut ditolak~" dan Wonshik pun mengatakan masalah sesungguhnya dalam empat kata. Taekwoon menghela nafas.

"Kamu masih SMP, Wonshik-ah. Pacaran itu sebuah langkah besar, karena dari sanalah kamu melanjutkan ke pernikahan seperti appa dan eomma," kata Taekwoon bijak. "Jangan pernah berharap lebih pada sesuatu yang belum pasti, Wonshik. Kamu nembak dia supaya menjadi namjachingu-nya kan? Ubah mindset kamu, pikirkan saja 'aku harus menyatakan perasaaanku supaya beban ini terlepas'. Bukannya kamu suka begini juga menjadi beban pikiran? Appa yakin nilai kamu yang anjlok makin anjlok karena masalah ini," lanjut Taekwoon yang disertai bumbu sindiran. Wonshik yang mulai tercerahkan, seketika down karena kalimat terakhir. "Appa! Kan aku gak jago hitungan," kata Wonshik -sok- imut. Taekwoon tertawa sambil mengusap kepala Wonshik. Terakhir kali mereka berbicara seperti ini udah lama banget. Waktu itu Wonshik bercerita ingin menjadi musisi, sekarang Wonshik bercerita tentang cinta.

Wonshik sudah selangkah menuju kedewasaan, Taekwoon merasa tua sekarang.

"Kamu cukup nyatain perasaan kamu, jangan pikirkan hasil akhirnya. Diterima bagus, gak diterima yaudah. Jangan sedih kalau kamu gak bisa dapetin Jaehwan, populasi dunia ini milyaran masa kamu gak nemu yang cocok sih," kata Taekwoon yang diangguki Wonshik dengan semangat. Wonshik terdiam sebelum memluk singkat Taekwoon. "Gomawo appa~" katanya dibalas senyuman Taekwoon.

"APPA!"

BRAKK

Taekwoon menatap tajam si bungsu yang kini nyengir. "Mianhae appa, Hyukkie gak akan ulangi lagi!" kata Hyuk yang mendapat gelengan Taekwoon. Hyuk cukup cerdas untuk mencegah seeokar singa marah. "Udah jam 4!" katanya dxengan semangat mengebu-gebu. Tunggu..

"Hyuk tidur gak?" tanya Taekwoon sambil memicingkan matanya. Hyuk menggeleng. "Hyukkie tidur, tapi Hyukkie udah masang alarm, makanya bangun," kata Hyuk polos. Cerdas memang anak ini.

"Appa udah buatin kue, kalian ke ruang tamu ya."

"Ne!"

Appa and his two son's

Sudah menjadi tradisi bagi keluarga Jung untuk snack time di kala jam 4. Bila beruntung, seluruh anggota keluarga akan makan sambil berbincang hangat. Tapi Taekwoon dan Hakyeon mulai sibuk sehingga mereka tak bisa melakukan tradisi ini lagi.

Hyuk memakan kue-nya rakus, sementara Wonshik mengambil ayam -entah kenapa sang appa sedang terobsesi dengan memsak ayam- lagi. Taekwoon memakan jeruknya dengan tenang. Suasana tenang karena ketiga namja ini begitu sibuk makan, tapi keheningan itu pecah -lagi- karena Hyuk berkata, "appa, masa di kelas mereka bilang Hyukkie gak punya eomma.."

TRAK

"Mereka? Teman sekelas?" tanya Taekwoon yang mulai merasa tak enak. Hyuk mengangguk polos. "Ne, mereka bilang Hyukkie tuh aneh, gak punya eomma. Terus Hyukkie bilang aja kalau Hyukkie punya eomma, namanya Cha Hakyeon. Terus mereka bilang itu bukan eomma, tapi appa. Terus Hyukkie bilang aja kalau appa Hyukkie itu Jung Taekwoon, tapi mereka bilang.." kata Hyuk sambil berpikir keras. "Mereka bilang kalau eomma itu harusnya punya rambut panjang, pakai sepatu tinggi dan membawa tas besar," sambung Hyuk yang membuat suasana agak suram.

Taekwoon tidak pernah meyangka jika di usia yang ke 8 tahun Hyuk mengalami hal seperti itu. Hakyeon memang punya sedikit anugerah, dia bisa melahirkan sehingga Wonshik dan Hyuk itu murni hasil kerjasama mereka. Wonshik kelihatannya mulai mengerti ada yang 'berbeda' dengan keluarganya, tapi dia biasa-biasa saja. Bagaimana cara Taekwoon menjelaskan ini pada Hyuk?

"Hyukkie gak ngomongin ke eomma kan?" tanya Taekwoon pelan-pelan. Hyukkie yang melanjutkan makannya menatap Taekwoon sambil berkedip. "Anni, kan eomma sibuk. Hyukkie gak tega, soalnya eomma kelihatan capek abis pulang." Taekwoon berterimakasih pada jadwal padat Hakyeon saat ini. "Kalau begitu, jangan Hyukkie omongin sama eomma ya. Biar cuma appa, Hyukkie dan Wonshik hyung yang tahu," kata Taekwoon yang menimbulkan tanda tanya besar di kepala Hyuk. "Waeyo appa?"

"Hyukkie mau eomma sedih?" tanya Taekwoon yang membuat Hyuk menggelengkan kepalanya kiat-kuat. "Kalau begitu, Hyukkie diam aja ya. Jangan bilang-bilang eomma."

Wonshik yang merasa puas dengan ayam bertanya pada si bungsu, "kamu gak suka eomma karena beda dari eomma teman-temanmu?" tanya Wonshik agak tajam. Hyuk menatap nyalang hyung-nya. "Anni! Eomma Hyukkie yang terbaik! Eomma Hyukkie gak pernah dandan kelamaan kayak eomma mereka -Taekwoon terbatuk kecil mendengar-, eomma Hyukkie gak sok kecentilan ngomongin appa di belakang kayak eomma mereka, eomma Hyukkie gak pernah marahin Hyukkie karena makan kelamaan kayak eomma mereka. Eomma Hyukkie keren, eomma mereka aja yang aneh!" bela Hyuk berapi-api. Taekwoon tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Kamu diam terus akhir-akhir ini karena mikirin ini?" tanya Taekwoon sambil mengusap kepala Hyuk. Hyuk mengangguk. "Eomma Hyukkie beda karena dia spesial. Eomma gak perlu rambut panjang karena eomma udah cantik dan manis, eomma juga gak perlu sepatu tinggi karena udah tinggi," kata Taekwoon. "Eomma juga gak perlu sok centil karena tiap kali datang ke pertemuan orang tua, eomma selalu dikelilingi ahjumma-ahjumma," sambung Wonshik yang membuat Taekwoon langsung menengok ke arahnya. "Eomma dikelilingi ahjumma?" tanya Taekwoon cemburu yang membuat Wonshik tersentak. Dia salah ngomong kayaknya

Hyuk yang gak peduli akan atmosfer yang aneh meneruskan pembicaraan. "Eomma Hyukkie beda karena eomma spesial, berarti kita keluarga spesial!" pekik Hyuk senang. Dia tidak suka menjadi mainstream, dia suka yang beda. "Keluarga kita spesial!"

Cha Hakyeon memang spesial seperti kata Taekwoon -yang diulangi beberapa kali oleh Hyuk-. Dia namja tapi bisa melahirkan, itulah hal terajaib yang pernah Taekwoon tahu dan syukuir. Pernikahan mereka tambah lengkap deh.

"Appa, appa, appa!" panggil Hyuk yang membuat perang tatapan Taekwoon dan Wonshik terputus. "Ne?"

"Hyukkie spesial juga dong, kan Hyukkie anak eomma," tanya Hyuk polos yang membuat Taekwoon tertawa kencang. Wonshik juga ikut-ikutan ketawa. "Ne, Hyukkie spesial, Wonshik hyung spesial. Kalian itu cuma satu-satunya, makanya Hyukkie gak perlu iri sama mereka," kata Taekwoon masih berusaha menyudahi acara tertawa-nya. Hyuk dan Wonshik sama-sama mengangguk. Wonshik memang terkadang iri dengan keadaan keluarga mereka yang beda dengan keluarga teman-temannya, tapi seperti yang dikatakan Taekwoon mereka kan spesial. Mereka gak sama dengan semua orang!

"Hyukkie jadi tambah sayang sama appa!" kata Hyuk dengan mata berbinar. Taekwoon tersenyum kecil. "Kalau begitu, pelukan buat appa mana?" goda Taekwoon yang benar-benar memengaruhi Hyuk.

Hyuk langsung bangun dan memeluk Taekwoon. "Saranghae appa~" kata Hyuk dengan nada imut. Taekwoon mencubit pipi gembul Hyuk, gemas dengan anak bungsunya. "Wonshik hyung, appa punya Hyukkie kalau hyung gak meluk appa!" ancam Hyuk yang entah kenapa kena sasaran.

"Aku juga sayang appa!" kata Wonshik ikut-ikutan memeluk Taekwoon. Hyuk tertawa.

"Kita sayang appa~"

Ah, Taekwoon jadi terenyuh.

Appa and his two son's

"Aku pulang"

Hakyeon membuka pinu rumahnya dengan pelan. Keadaan rumahnya ramai karena TV yang menyala. Tapi mana penghuninya?

Hakyeon melepas sepatu sebelum pergi ke ruang tamu. Dia tertawa kecil melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Taekwoon dan kedua anaknya tertidur. Hyuk tampak memeluk tangan Taekwoon sementara Wonshik lebih memilih bersandar pada sandaran sofa, walau begitu Taekwoon tetap menaruh tangannya yang bebas dari pelukan Hyuk di kepala Wonshik. Hakyeon mengeluarkan hapenya dan memotret kejadian itu.

"Kyeopta~' pekiknya. Dia menghampiri mereka dan tersenyum lebar, gak tega bangunin.

"Masak dulu deh, nanti baru bangunin"

.

.

.

Fin

Hai~ Akhirnya Panda bisa memuat ff VIXX lagi! Yeyyyyy *tebar hati. Lagi-lagi rekor karena dalam waktu singkat Panda berhasil membuat ff dengan 3k! *tebar konfeti. Maaf juga beanie gak ada. Panda bingun mau naru dia dimana XD

Ff ini terinspirasi sama acara-makan-appa-dan-hyukbin di vlive. Panda juga baru Leo alergi kepiting dari sana, tapi dia tetep makan. Heish! Gimana sih, kan Panda juga mau XD Soal ff lain yang masih utang.. mianhae! Panda mentok nih *sujud

Anyway, review juseyo~


End file.
